If My Heart Was A House, You'd Be Home
by Agent Glitch
Summary: For her, he'd give anything. But he couldn't bring Aubrey's father back. He was gone. And Aubrey regretted the fact that she had never truly cared. Angel wanted to stop her flow of tears so badly. "Mi chica, I..."


**After posting two drabbles outside the Dance Central fandom, I've decided to write something longer that actually has a bit of meaning. I'm taking a break from my multi-chap stories (all of them have Glitch in them, shoot) and, well, here's something as a tribute to Owl City's If My Heart Was A House.**

_You're the sky that I fell through_

Angel approached her again. "Mi princesa?" he murmured cautiously. Aubrey didn't turn around. "What do you want?"

_And I remember the view whenever I'm holding you_

He strode closer towards her figure. "Aubrey..." he trailed off. The redhead he loved was crying. Like Angel expected. Slowly, the male dancer walked closer, and then sat beside her. He scooped her hands in his.

_The sun hung from a string_

For her, he'd give anything. But he couldn't bring Aubrey's father back. He was gone. And Aubrey regretted the fact that she had never truly cared. Angel wanted to stop her flow of tears so badly. "Mi chica, I..."

_Looking down on the world as it warmed over everything_

"Just leave me alone," Aubrey sobbed. Her pearlescent tears streaked her cheeks. Angel never felt such pity trigger his heart before.

_Chills run down my spine as our fingers intwine_

Their hands, still together, loosened. Aubrey grabbed Angel's shoulder and cried again, catching the Hispanic by surprise. Instead of pushing her away, he let her hold him close. A sensation tingled down Angel's spine, but he welcomed it.

_And your sighs harmonize with mine_

Of course, Angel's sorrow was as grievous as Aubrey's. He could hold back tears, but not feelings. His heart ached for his friend.

_Unmistakably I can still feel your heart_

Unwilling to let her cry anymore, he gently stroked the nape of her neck. "Mi chica, dance with me," he suggested. They were on the yacht, with plenty of space. Aubrey looked up, her eyes glimmering with fresh tears. She didn't argue when Angel pulled her in and they began a graceful duo together.

_Beat fast when you dance with me_

There were moments when they were only mere feet away, but Angel felt like his love was a mile ahead of him. When she spun back to him and they held hands, Angel could hear Aubrey's breath, the mournful hiccups changing into quiet acceptance in each exhale.

_We got older and I should have known_

Slowly, the only sound Angel could hear was the music. No sobs, no cries, no grief. But when he turned to look into her orbs, evanescent but eternal sadness was evident. And yet, Aubrey tried to hide it behind a small smile. Her lips were pressed together into a thin line; a weak cover nonetheless.

_Do you feel alive?_

Finally, a spark of bright and alert consciousness lit up in her eyes when Angel pulled her in, their lips mere inches away. Angel could see her face, and the orbs hidden among the red-brown strands of her silky hair. Locked in a cage of emotion, the Latino could only stare, captivated.

_That I'd feel colder when I walk alone_

Angel had never felt this. He kept her in his arms, wishing he could stare into her shattered soul and rebuild her from the ashes, once burnt by her heartbreaking loss.

_Oh, but you'll survive_

A brief moment passed where he imagined his lips against hers; still, her enigmatic eyes were still the center of his attention. For once, he wished he could make her happy. Usually flirting her wasn't exactly helping. He wanted to lift her up, from the sea of immortal anguish, and into the skies of forever. The orbs of her eyes were threaded with agony, despair and sorrow.

_So I may as well ditch my dismay_

When he let go of her, she swayed, almost losing her balance. Angel saw her stand straight again. He wished he could be the gentleman to have picked her up, but he was still caught in the tidal wave of thought.

_Circle me and the needle moves gracefully_

The steady music drifted off, leaving them in complete silence. Silvers of time passed through, knitting a lapse of space when neither of the dancers spoke. Aubrey was beginning to cry again, but now the remorseful laments were almost inaudible.

_Back and forth, if my heart was a compass you'd be North_

At last, Angel moved closer, and then without warning Aubrey grabbed at his carefully selected crew clothing and buried her tears in him. Angel soothed her through quiet murmurs. He had never seen her in such a tragic state. She had never seen him as a refuge to hide her emotion. Somehow, they never worked out right. But with her father gone and her mother having been divorced over fifteen years ago, Angel was the closest Aubrey had as a companion. It was only natural that she acted this way, right? Angel tried to convince himself so.

_Risk it all cause I'll catch you if you fall_

"Mi chica hermosa, beautiful, I beg you to stop crying." Angel pushed a strand of red behind her ear and wiped a tear off her cheek. Aubrey didn't listen and sobbed.

_Wherever you go, if my heart was a house you'd be home_

_"Please, princesa." _Those words slipped from Angel's mouth. His heart thudded against his ribcage. Instead of getting reprimanded in a call of infuriated discharge, he received a glance from her that showed hope. Her lips moved, then she choked out, "For you."

_It makes me smile because you said it best_

This was almost enough to drive Angel into wrapping his arms around her. "Aubrey." His statement was emotionless. Now that Aubrey was no longer weeping, Angel expected less then getting beaten up again, funnily so. Of course he was once again wrong. She hugged him. Tightly.

_I would clearly feel blessed if the sun rose up from the west_

Angel hugged her back, then saw her blush. He cleared his throat and coughed, I'm sorry for your loss, mi chica." Aubrey cracked a self-sympathetic smile. "It's not your fault, Angel."

_Flower balm perfume, all my clothes smell like you_

The last time Angel had ever heard her speak in that tone must've been yesterday, when she mocked him for being less of a skilled dancer when compared to Riptide's latest performance. He had taken it as usual. Now, the words he heard were like an arrow to the heart.

_Cause your favorite shade is navy blue_

Seconds passed. Angel offered her another dance. She said yes, as if she had wanted to ask him the same thing. He felt her fingers intertwine with his, and before he could step forward, she took one hand away. Pressing a finger to her lips, she said, "Don't tell," and winked slyly.

_Circle me and the needle moves gracefully_

Before the male dancer could speak, she pulled his close and pressed her lips against his. Angel couldn't react fast enough until he found himself twirling, holding her aloft with his arms.

_Back and forth, if my heart was a compass you'd be North_

He slipped his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss and concluding his love for her being accepted. Aubrey hummed, both grievously and blissfully. Angel knew she wouldn't forget her father, and that he was only here to support her now. He was her last hope, and he wouldn't let her down. Ever.

_Risk it all cause I'll catch you if you fall_

What was happening, Angel could not comprehend. What he felt, he could not explain. What he saw, he could now fathom. What he did, he could not recall. All he knew was that the dance partner he had known all along was the one for him.

_Wherever you go, if my heart was a house you'd be home_

His heart a house with a lock, her soul a key with no home to go to. When two lovers met, a new page was written. Their lifelong bond creating a script itself, with only one conclusion, awaiting the right time to come. When one fell, the other would be the savior. For love was a story, with twists and turns, with an ending to sum it all up.

_If my heart was a house, you'd be home_


End file.
